Birthday Cake
by ruiiko
Summary: It's Robin's birthday, and all the Titans have gathered together to celebrate. Raven sets out to buy a cake, while her companions tease her about her love for Robin. Meanwhile, back at Titans tower, Robin too, is being teased about his love for Raven.


**yoo so theres this robrae event week going on for tumblr, and one of the prompts was Birthday. I did an art of it, but I also wanted to do a fanfic of it... idk if i'll put it up on tumblr, but none the less, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was still in shock.

His day had started off rather slowly, and he found himself surprised to be waking up nearly around noon. He could have _sworn _he set his alarm clock for 7:30, in means of getting a little training in. He was supposed to schedual a meeting with the rest of the Titans, as well-but that had failed, when he awoke, panicing to see the time. Robin had stormed out of his quarters, in hopes to find who could have gotten rid of the alarm to go off-perhaps Beast Boy thought it'd be funny-only to find all his friends gathered in the living room!

"Surprise!" They had all yelled, and as Robin's vision cleared up, he noticed the whole place was decorated with balloons and streams, as colourfull confetti littered the floor. Everyone was there-everyone from Titans East, to the honorary Titans-ranging from Kole, who resided underground, or even Jericho, who was way up in the mountains. Even Kid Flash, and Jinx, who now resided on being a hero, and had quit the Hive, had joined in!

Everyone from everywhere, and all poor Robin could do was stand and stare in shock, flushing as he realised he was still equipped in his boxers and a t-shirt.

Now, he sat with all his friends at the couch, as they celebrated. It had just come to his attention, that while most of everyone was here, there were a few missing-one person in specific. _Raven_.

"Drink up, birthday man."

The bird turned, wide eyed to see Roy flopping next to him, and began to poor a drink into his cup. He blinked once or twice, to see the grin growing on the ginger's face, and watched as he laughed with the other who surronded Robin. "Has... anybody seen Raven?" He blinked, mindlessly taking a sip of the suspicious drink Roy poured for him.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Still head over heels for her, eh?" He joked, nudging Robin in the side.

To his right, Donna rolled her eyes at Roy's bluntness. "Be nice..." She mumbled.

"What?" Roy laughed, turning to face the wonder girl. He then turned back to Robin, nudging him again. "It's quite obvious how much he likes her, yet he does nothing about it."

Robin just rolled his eyes. "Because there's nothing to do. She's just my good friend, that's all." Robin said, but his cheeks turned a little bright at this. Roy just laughed, seeing the look on his face, but the boy wonder just shook it off as the alchohol getting to him.

Donna just shook her head. "She, Jinx, and Argent set out a while ago to buy a cake." She informed Robin, and he could feel his cheeks growing warm again. She was? How thoughtfull...

"Why not just bake a cake, though?" For once, Roy didn't sound too blunt. He sounded genuinly curious, and to this, Robin almost spit out his drink as he remembered the last time Raven tried cooking. The soggy, yet crunchy pancakes-though he would never have said it to her face... he would have rather tried one of Starfire's traditional Tamaranean dishes. The girl just couldn't cook! It would be best to just buy a cake, and the fact that she was... it was enough to make Robin smile.

Still, he shook his head at the thought of her baking a cake. "Trust me.. it's best that she just buy a cake... for everyones sake." He sighed slightly.

Roy and Donna were left with curious expressions, and Robin raised a brow. "...Just be glad you two weren't here when she made us all pancakes. Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

"So, why not just bake a cake for bird brain?" Jinx wondered aloud, after a soft moment of silence. The group of three had decided on taking a walk through town, rather than just teleport to a cake shop. It was a nice day-and Raven felt good enough to take the time and walk with her friends. Why not, right? She wanted to find the right cake, too. Not to mention it would be good for Robin to spend time with his other friends-Raven knew just how friendly he and Wally had been before forming the Titans, it would be good for them to spend time, as well as everyone else.

Raven eyed the sourcerous out of the corner of her eyes, and noticed she was receiving a stare from not only Jinx, but Argent as well, her black gaze silently questioning her. The empath could feel her cheeks go red. "Well..." She started. "Let's just say I'm not so good atcooking." She mumbled under her breathe, speeding her pace up. She could still feeling their gazes piercing her.

Argent and Jinx exchanged a glance, before speeding up towards the empath. "What, did you poison him once, or something?" Argent calmly accepted, a grin growing on her lips. Raven just turned even mored pink in the cheeks, and ducked her head. Jinx grinned, seeing the embaressed look on her friend and laughed slightly. "You did, didn't you?" She pushed.

Raven shook her head on impulse. "No!" She shouted, feeling rather defensive. Her friends took a step back away from her, just incase the empath decided to unleash her powers on them to stop them from teasing her. However, she didn't, though the two found she was awfully quiet. More quiet than usual. "I just... want to find a nice cake for him. I'm not so good at cooking, and i'm even more terrible with designing stuff-" She shook her head, and quickly shut her lip up, feeling as though she was talking too much. Getting all defensive, speaking quickly on impulse-this was nothing like her, and she herself knew it, as well as everyone else.

"Is... everything alright, Raven?" Argent asked then, extending a hand to touch Raven's shoulder. She stopped momentarily, half glancing over her shoulder. The trio had came to a stop, forming a cirle. For once, Jinx actually looked concerned, as well as Argent. She was always quite caring for her friends, but seeing this look on the pinkette-it was something else, for sure.

Enough to make Raven quickly jerk away from the two. "Don't worry about it, let's just get this cake." She mumbled, setting forward again. It had been her idea to do this party for Robin, along with the help of the others. Considering they had all been so kind as to throw her a party last year on her birthday, she felt the need to return the favour. And as long with starting this party, a party could never be complete without a cake. She, as well as the other Titans knew just as well how horrible she was at cooking-Raven wasn't too sure she trusted Starfire with cooking-and while Cyborg was a good cook... well... Raven just wanted this to be special.

Even if she couldn't cook, she wanted Robin to know how much she cared about him, in her own way.

Jinx and Argent exchanged another glance again. "Do you think...?" Jinx questioned, implying something more. Raven was acting awfully strange... and though she had only been among the Titans for a short time, she had known Raven would never act this bathfull, even before. She was always so collected, so serious-never once had she blushed, or studdered, or acted on impulse. Her speech was always well pieced together, as though she always knew what to say. She was the type of girl to actually think before she spoke, or did-which wasn't the case right now.

Argent tilted her head. "Do _you_...?" She wondered, and both of their glances fell back to the empath, who continued on down the road, not noticing her companies were still behind her.

They exchanged a glance again, and without words, they ran up to catch up with her. "Raven!" Jinx called out, putting a hand on her shoulder again. Raven turned to face her, taking note of the concerned looks on her companies faces. She simply raised a brow.

"Do you... like Robin...?" Jinx wondered.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "No! Why would you assume so?!" She wondered, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Well, you have been acting rather strange, whenever we mention him. You're being rather odd about this whole cake thing, too." Argent answered.

Raven could only look away. "I..." She hesitated, and the imagine of him flashed before her eyes. His kind smile, the pale flesh on his face that would turn a nice shade of pink when he was embaressed-his icy blue eyes-she had been the first he had revealed his secret identity to. She heard his kind words of re-assurance ring through her ears, all the times he had confined to her about his fears, and all the times she had done so with him. He was rarely a tocuhy feely person, but whenever he did hug her, all she could feel was warmth, and she could sense his love. He was a genuinly good person, and Raven couldn't help but feel the slightest attraction to him-espicially after all they had been through, with Slade and Trigon. They had an understanding of eachother.

"I don't know..." She sighed.

* * *

"But for real, though. When are you gunna man up and ask her out?"

Donna srunched her eyebrows up, glaring hard at the archer. "Are you really going back to this?" She wondered. Both her eyes, as well as Robin's, were on the ginger now, and he could only grin cheekily.

Robin sighed, however. "... I couldn't tell you." He mumbled, and his mind flashed back to her for a moment.

Roy raised a brow. "Do you like her?"

Robin thought of all the times they spent together. From the first time she formed their bond, they had an understanding of eachother. She knew most of his darkest secrets-and she still accepted him for who he was. She knew all about his inner turmoil as serving as Slade's apprentice, or even long ago when his parents had fell to their death-even the time he and Batman had that huge fight, causing him to take off. Which was right aroung the time Robin became his own person, and eventually formed the Titans. She knew so much about him-yet she didn't care. She didn't judge-she had problems of her own, and he understood. She had been there for him so many times, as he had with her. Right around the time Raven had her birthday, Robin had sworn to protect her. And even if her father had been defeated, he still held on to that promise, because he cared about her.

"...Maybe..."

* * *

Not too long after, Raven had returned to the tower with Jinx and Argent. It was silent between them, but in an understanding way. There was no awkwardness between any of them, as they had discovered a huge secret Raven had been hiding. But they stupported her, either way, and teh empath had been left with a feeling of certaincy and confidence. The moment she had transported to the Tower, the girls went their own ways back to the party, and Raven was happy to say she had found a nice cake that Robin might like.

She wasn't sure what kind of flavour he liked, but she assumed the chocolate cake would be nice.

After all, who doesn't like chocolate, right?

She smiled to herself, transporting herself into the living room. She stepped out of the back void, silently dissapearing into the kitchen. Nobody had noticed her this far, and Robin was still assembled at the couch with his back to her. He appeared to be in deep conversation with Donna and Roy, and the empath could only smile for him. She felt so happy for him, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face to see the cake she had bought. More than anything, Raven just hoped he would enjoy it.

"Friend Raven!" The empath paused, to hear the cheery voice of Starfire, and looked up to see the alien floating above her. She had a huge grin on her face, and as she settled down to the ground, the empath had to grap her arm, to pull her close and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Shh, please, shh..." She begged, and Starfire removed Raven's hand from her face. She just smiled. "He does not suspect a thing, fear not."

Raven could only smile at that, as she stuck candles delicately into the cake. Starfire took a galnce to the pastry. "Ooh, chocolate! What delicious flavour! How nice it does look, indeed."

Raven could only laugh, as she stuck the last candle in. "I just hope Robin thinks so too, Star..." She mumbled, and as she finished, she turned back to her friend. "Could you hit the lights?"

The Tamaranean did so, and as the lighst went out, Raven ignited a flame, setting the candles to burn. Gasps could be heard from the Titans, and Raven shook the match loose of the flane, and began to carry the cake out. Starfire joined Raven by her side, and the two began to sing the birthday song. "Happy birthday to you..." Raven's voice was softer than Starfire's overly excited voice, yet soon enough the other Titans joined in on the song, filling the building with a happy tune.

Robin turned around from where he sat, and felt his cheeks grow red in embaressment, as Roy laughed, singing along. His eyes were on the cake, and as he looked up, his eyes connected with Raven's for a moment. She blushed, turning away, and Robin could feel his face growing warmer by the minute. His companies tugged at his arms to help him stand, and guided him over the couch, and to the large dinner table, where Raven placed it in the center. They forced him down into the head of the chair, and Raven soon joined him by his side. She was still singing in her low-key voice, but upon contact, smiled down to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The song came to a stop, and Robin was still in shock. He looked around, seeing all the smiling faces of his friends, and then looked to his side, seeing the happy smile on Raven's face. She leaned down slightly to him. "Well... make a wish." She suggested, and Starfire pushed the cake towards him with a giggle.

"Oh, man..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head, though he came to a stand. "I think I've already had my wish come true." Even so, he took in a deep breathe, and blew out all the candles. There were cheers, before everyone calmed down a little, and Cyborg came out to cut the cake.

Raven stayed by Robin's side, as she pulled up a chair. "What did you wish for?" She wondered, smiling.

Robin laughed. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true. You should know that, Rae." He paused for a moment, his smile dropping. "You bought me this cake?"

Raven turned bright red. "How'd you know?"

Robin chuckled. "You weren't around-I wondered where you where." He paused, and looked away. "Donna told me."

Raven nodded. "Oh. I see." It was quiet between them. She looked back up, and could feel her cheeks grow red again. "You know I would have made you a cake, but-you remember last time, with the pancakes..." She sighed, rubbing her arm in embaressment. "I'm sorry."

Robin raised a brow. "Why are you apologising? It's a nice cake, I like it. Thank you, by the way."

Raven just smiled, and Robin put a hand on her shoulder in re-assurance that he was greatfull. She glanced down to his hand, and then back up to his face, tilting her head slightly. "You... you said you're wish already came true."

He nodded. "You're right, it has."

Raven smiled at his cheekyness. "What is it, then?"

"Just to be able to spend it with everyone. With all my friends... and, with you." He admitted. Raven was the one to be in shock this time, and her mouth hung open, slightly.

"P-pardon me?"

Robin just nodded. "I'm really glad to be able to spend this birthday with you, Rae." Raven could sense he wanted to say something more, but he didn't. Instead, he allowed his actions to speak for him, as he pulled her into a hug. Raven found herself leaning her head against his shoulders, her arms entracing around his back. The others were enjoying the cake around them, but the two were enjoying leaning on eachother.

Raven could sense what was on his mind. She could sense his feelings-and even if he didn't have to say anything for her to know, this was enough. Raven smiled to herself, and allowed herself to lean up slightly, and lean in to press a kiss against his cheek, and whispered into his ear,

"Happy birthday, Richard..."


End file.
